Ginyu
Summary: Captain Ginyu is a character who is a member of the Ginyu Force from the series of Dragon Ball Z, with his homies Guldo, Jeice, Burter, and Recoome. He mainly messes around alot on Earth as he is on the most epic quest to find the best chocolate parfait. However he also serves the dank ass lord Frieza and his quest to destroy monkeys and communism. Then after he was clapped Ginyu went to serve Farquad. Then after that he went to Frieza when he cameback, generally none of his leaders win as they always get destroyed last second, despite this Ginyu while a crazy ass mofo who poses 24/7, he is super deadly in battle. He is quiet possibly Loki's most well known character. Ginyu's History Ginyu lived a normal life when he was young, he realized how he had a very high power level, thus he went on to go join the Frieza Force. Frieza himself was very impressed with not only his power level, but as well as his immense loyalty. Thus he was granted his own squad which he dubbed the "Ginyu Force" upon being the leader of the Ginyu Force he recruited Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo to join and serve Frieza. The Ginyu Force became infamous for their success rate against enemy empires and was overall a powerhouse in the universe. The most notable victory Ginyu had under his belt, was recapturing Namek from the Yoshi Empire. Shortly after, Frieza set his sight on Earth, when they went to Earth they were sent to Duloc, and Frieza fought Zero Three thinking they were fodder, only to get cut in half by the scythe of sorrow sending him to hell before he cameback via escape sometime later. Due to the fact they had no monies the Ginyu Force was on the path to being more dead than FR:AR. However Lord Farquad recruited them into his own army as his own personal guards. Though Shrek, Donkey, MLG Pingu, Sanic, and Roman invaded soon after. The Ginyu Force was defeated but Ginyu still stood as he tried to body swap with Sanic, Roman used his quick thinking to swap his body with a wollywogs. Luckily though he was able to hop away, he spent most of his time hopping around. Until he somehow found his own body and then switched with it. Ginyu then went on a quest to find the Dragon Balls, he raided the villain pub defeating the villains with ease, and he then broke into DICE H.Q with Kokichi and defeated Patrick Soderlund. To find the last few Dragon Balls, he headed to Wario's Nae Nae land and managed to get Wario and Roman's dragon balls as he wished for Frieza and his bois to comeback. When Frieza cameback, it was after the snap so the Frieza force was completely gone. Frieza and Ginyu both went to the jungle, so they can defeat some monkeys though some thots got in the way. After they were dispatches some jerks came in, and they all were defeated. Then some zombies came out and Ginyu and Frieza had both teamed up against them, and right now there planning a huge splash on HRU. Ginyu went to Phil Swifts place slightly after so he can get some flex tape to get more power, however TJ was seen as a threat so they battled, as Ginyu easily clapped him and was able to hold his own even against Saitama. During this this time Namekmania 2 was starting as Ginyu and Recomme were making light work, until Zero Three came and nearly killed Recomme in one stab. Ginyu then was forced to retreat from that match. Ginyu had been once again been looking for more work, where he met his new boss: Kyle. Under Kyle, he was stronger than over as he was easily able to defeat most the people who could have given Kyle problems during the timeskip, though in a recent battle Ginyu fought Ruby and Skurvy's combined pirate forces, and then lost and is now a POW. Notable Relationships Jeice is his number 2 in command and there close. Guldo is a potato he met during the Attack of the Saiyan arc Burter is this dude he met at a race and after seeing how fast he was, he invited him in. Frieza is his lord and savior as they fought together against the evil Colonel Sanders in a prequel. Recoome is his homie from his early days in the Frieza Force When Frieza was sent to hell by Zero Tree, Ginyu and his force were hobos and looking for a job. Farquad gave them a job as his guards, after Farquad fucking died, he went to Kyle Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Loki Category:DBX Category:DBZ Category:Battle Posers Category:Villain